Bella in Wonderland
by Abril.Lee
Summary: Bella cayó a un agujero mientras seguía a un conejo de ojos saltones. Se había prometido no volver a ser manipulada por nadie... Pero al conocer a Edward, llamado el Sombrerero Loco, supo que estaba totalmente perdida.  "ALFC"


**Avril Lavigne Fanfic Contest.**

**-Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia completamente mía y prohibida su copia. Los personajes que no existan en crepúsculo, me pertenecen. Tiene influencias de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, por lo cual **El País de las Maravillas no** me **pertenece, **aunque sí sus giros.

**-Nombre del Fic.: **Bella in Wonderland

**-Nombre de la autora: **Abril. Lee

**-Nombre de la canción en que se inspiró: **Alice –Avril Lavigne.

**-Número de Palabras.: **5169

**-Pareja Elegida:** Bella/Edward.

**-Nota de autor/advertencia: **Escuchar Alice-Avril Lavigne.

* * *

Estoy tropezando,

Dando Vueltas

Estoy bajo tierra, siento que caigo.

Mientras los mundos se vienen abajo, cuando me caiga

y me golpeé contra el suelo,

giraré en torno a mí misma.

**28 de abril de 1922**

— ¡Bella, baja ya! —Gritó Renée.

— ¡Ya voy! —Gritó Bella mientras cerraba el libro que había sostenido entre sus piernas y dejándolo encima de su mesita de noche.

Bella miró a su alrededor.

La gran ventana de su cuarto estaba abierta, totalmente abierta y por ella entraba el cálido aire de verano y los rayos del sol, iluminando toda la habitación de Bella.

Las paredes eran de color amarillo claro que parecían incluso resplandecientes cuando los rayos del sol las iluminaban. Su cama era pequeña para sus dieciséis años, de madera blanca y corchas suaves y amarillas como las paredes de la habitación. Tenía una estantería de color madera blanca donde estaban todos sus libros y algo que guardaba desde la muerte de su padre: un conejo.

Era sucio, desgarbado y le faltaba uno de sus ojos, un botón azul oscuro. Era tan suave que Bella aun lo abrazaba, al menos cuando su madre no la pillaba y la castigaba lavando las ropas de su abuela con jabón verde, o como solía llamarlo Bella: Jabón rompe-pieles. Más de una vez le había causado despellejarse en sus pálidos brazos, haciendo que se viese la carne roja viva y abierta.

Bella cogió el peluche y se lo metió debajo del vestido donde tenía un bolsillo que había hecho ella misma después de pincharse diez veces el dedo gordo y hacer que sangrase. Ahora tenía un callo, aunque al menos no se le desgarraba la piel.

Después de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, cerró la puerta tras su espalda y bajó los escalones de madera lentamente mientras oía las voces de su madre y de su abuela, casi gruñéndose una a la otra mutuamente.

Cuando las bajó, ambas las miraron con interés, ambas con los mismos ojos azules glaciales. Su madre, de cabellos castaños claros fue la primera en hablar, haciendo que los nervios de Bella saltasen, sabiendo perfectamente que tendría que volver a lavar la ropa, desgarrándose las manos.

—Bella, lava la ropa y cuélgala después en el jardín de atrás. —Dijo René. —Nosotras vendremos dentro de una hora o dos. —Dijo mientras su abuela sonreía.

— ¿Adónde vais? —Preguntó Bella sin darse cuenta de su error al preguntarlo.

Su abuela dio un fingido grito de horror y le pegó en la mejilla, haciendo que la cara de Bella esa vez no se girase, acostumbrada a sus golpes. Bella suspiró mientras sus cabellos de iban de su moño y se colocaban por su rostro, su abuela sonrió.

—Los mayores nunca dan explicaciones a los niños. —Dijo su abuela, después gruñó. —Niño, ¡ha! Ni siquiera es un niño para trabajar, maldita sea la hora que concebiste esto con el maldito de Charlie, ¡gracias a Dios que ya está bajo tierra! —Dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Bella se mordió los labios mientras intentaba que sus ojos no se humedeciesen.

—Te espero afuera René, castígala como debe ser. —Dijo su abuela antes de dar un portazo e irse.

Bella suspiró mientras su corazón aumentaba cada latido, cada respiro y sus temores, sabiendo perfectamente que volvería a pasar. Renée se acercó a ella, escuchando únicamente el tic-tac del reloj de la cocina mientras por la pequeña ventana entraba los rayos de luz. Renée alzó la mano y la golpeó contra la mejilla de Bella, mordiéndose los labios mientras los azules ojos de Renée se humedecían.

Otro golpe en su otra mejilla, sonrojada por la de su abuela.

Otro golpe más.

Y otro.

Otro.

Y otro más.

Renée lloraba mientras la pegaba, horrorizaba por lo que estaba haciendo y por disfrutar de hacerle daño a su hija, una parte de ella y de Charlie. Bella estaba totalmente quieta, con los ojos cerrados, muy apretados, los labios convertidos en líneas y sus mejillas ardiendo mientras se volvían rojas y moradas por los golpes.

Renée volvió a pegarla, pero en el cabeza, haciendo que Bella perdiese el equilibrio y se golpease la cabeza contra la encimera de la mesa, gimiendo de dolor mientras se caía lentamente hacia la izquierda, viendo como su madre se quedaba totalmente quieta mientras ella se tendía en el suelo, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras por sus sienes corrían ríos y ríos de sangre, llenando todo el suelo.

—Harás que limpie el suelo, mocosa. —Dijo Renée mientras seguía llorando.

Bella sentía que cada vez tenía menos fuerzas, sentía su vestido llenándose de su propia sangre mientras su madre la miraba desde arriba sin hacer nada, viendo como su hija se desangraba por la cabeza delante de ella, los recuerdos de su tiempo con Charlie la invadía.

Lo había amado.

Más que a nadie, nunca podría olvidarlo y eso le dolía. Habían sido felices, habían cuidado a su hija, la felicidad y la razón de vivir para ambos. Cuando Bella cumplió los cuatro años, le habían diagnosticado cáncer en el pulmón izquierdo, Renée había hecho todo lo que había podido, cuidar de su hija y de su marido, hasta que sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y dejó a Bella de lado para estar con su marido, haciendo que su madre se incorporase a la familia.

Desde ese día, Renée maldecía haber tenido una niña y no un niño.

Renée se agachó hasta estar a la atura de su hija, que perdía cada vez más color. Le levantó las faldas, rebelando sus largas y pálidas piernas llenas de moratones, recordándole a su infancia. Cogió de su bolsillo el conejo de peluche mientras Bella gemía con los labios entreabiertos, mirando a su conejo.

Renée lo colocó encima de la encima y cogió un cuchillo mientras la miraba, sin apartar su mirada de su hija. Levantó el cuchillo y lo dejó caer sobre la cabeza del conejo, haciendo que cayese al lado de Bella. Ella mismo vio como Bella cerraba los ojos y gemía adolorida por su conejo.

—Es hora de que madures. —Gruñó con lágrimas en los ojos antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta, dejando totalmente sola a Bella en el suelo.

Mientras Bella cogía la cabeza de su conejo y se la colocaba en su barriga, Renée salió de la casa con el corazón encogido mientras su madre fumaba en silencio. Era hermosa, y Renée lo sabía. El sol iluminaba su pelo canoso y sus ojos azules y glaciales. Se giró y miró a Renée, que parecía perturbada.

Asintió.

—Ahora eres una mujer Renée. —Dijo con orgullo.

Renée sintió como una lágrima mojaba su mejilla.

.

.

.

Bella se despertó, parpadeó y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el techo de la cocina y la lámpara arriba. Tocó su barriga, pero su conejo no estaba, y eso hizo que se levantase y mirase hacia abajo.

No había sangre.

Extrañándose, todo estaba en silencio y desde donde estaba, podía ver su patio trasero y el bosque donde solía esconderse de chica. Miró el reloj de la cocina, donde aparecían ser las cuatro de la tarde. Extrañada, fue hacia el patio trasero mientras miraba a todas partes, preguntándose donde podía estar su conejo.

Cuando salió de su casa, todo estaba como siempre.

Entre dos pilares una cuerda de tender vieja que ella misma había puesto hacía apenas dos semanas. Un banco y detrás de sus vallas para su terreno, estaba el gran bosque donde ella solía ir de chica. Fue andando hacia el centro de su jardín mientras miraba a todas partes, incluso al cielo.

El sol brillaba con fuerza y hacía que anduviese con los ojos cerrados para que no les molestase. Apenas había nubes en el cielo, y las que habían era blancas y pequeñas. Miró la ropa que estaba arrugada y mojada en una cesta, sabiendo perfectamente que tendría que tenderla.

Por una vez, se tumbó en el césped, sin tener cuidado de que se manchase de verdina, aunque varias veces miraba a todas partes, sorprendiéndose de que no había nadie, ni siquiera se escuchaba nadie en la calle.

Se tumbó y cerró los ojos, suspirando al sentir los rayos del sol calentarle la cara. Sonrió y suspiró, olvidando todo lo que la rodeaba por una vez en su vida Sin saber cuánto tiempo estuvo así, abrió los ojos rápidamente al escuchar las hierbas moverse.

Cuando los abrió, se encontró unas orejas blancas largas, aunque una de ellas parecía estar sin piel, y eso hizo que frunciese el ceño, preguntándose qué podía ser. Se sentó sobre la hierba, viendo que algo desaparecía de la hierba y se escondía hacia el bosque.

Bella se levantó rápidamente y miró su casa y al bosque varias veces, preguntándose qué debería hacer. Cuando fue hacia la valla y abrió la puerta de alambres, miró por última vez su casa y se quedó quieta, hasta que escuchó la voz de su madre llamándola.

Cerró la puerta y corrió por el bosque sin saber por dónde iba, hasta que descubrió que a su lado, un poco más adelante estaba el conejo, sólo que el conejo tenía una de las orejas esqueléticas y los dos ojos como botones, parecía un conejo de trapo vivo.

Su conejo.

— ¡Espera! —Gritó Bella mientras el conejo corría cada vez más rápido.

— ¡Espera! —Volvió a gritar.

El conejo se perdió entre la niebla que empezaba a formarse en el bosque, Bella frunció el ceño sin dejar de correr. ¿Desde cuándo había niebla en el bosque en un día tan soleado?

— ¡Bella, ven inmediatamente!

Bella jadeó y miró hacia atrás, viendo una sombra.

Empezó a correr cada vez más rápido mientras miraba hacia detrás varias veces, sintiendo la adrenalina en sus finas venas y su corazón latir cada vez más rápido.

— ¡Bella! —Gruñó una voz, su abuela.

Bella no estaba segura de si era su voz, pero volvió a mirar hacia atrás y suspiró cuando no vio a nadie. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia delante, no pudo hacer nada por no caer en el hoyo que estaba delante de ella, gritando mientras se resbalaba en el suelo y caía en él.

Bella gritó mientras se daba varios golpes con el hoyo, con la tierra y por último, cayó sentada en un bosque que ella nunca había visto. Su vestido de color azul cielo estaba totalmente manchado de tierra y verdina, sus cabellos sueltos como una cascada. Sus ojos miraron a todas partes, preguntándose dónde debía de estar.

— ¿Perdida? —Dijo una aterciopelada voz.

Bella se sobresaltó y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose a un hombre con los brazos cruzados y de ojos verdes esmeraldas que la miraban fijamente. Bella se sonrojó y se levantó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que sus piernas habían estado abiertas y su vestido remangado.

—Sí. —Dijo Bella mientras se arreglaba el vestido.

Bella sintió que la boca se le secaba al ver a un hombre mucho más mayor que ella pero muy hermoso. Pálido, muy pálido y con ojos verdes esmeraldas que brillaban mientras la observaban fijamente. Su cabello cobrizo estaba desordenado, aunque no por ello era menos atractivo, y vestía con ropa muy antigua, le recordaba a la de su abuela. Llevaba unos pantalones por las rodillas y lo que quedaba, tapado por unas medias blancas. Una chaqueta del mismo color que los pantalones, unos zapatos con hebilla y apareció un sombrero en su cabeza.

Volvió a mirarle a los ojos, encontrándose con una ceja alzada.

—Vaya, una chica muy observadora.

Bella se sonrojó.

El hombre se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano.

—Me llamo Edward, y tú eres…

Bella parpadeó. Después le cogió la mano y sonrió tímidamente.

—Bella, me llamo Bella.

Edward sonrió y le levantó la mano.

—Eh-h. —Bella se sonrojó cuando no le salieron las palabras. —Quería saber cómo puedo volver a mi casa.

Edward alzó una ceja cobriza.

—Me caí por aquel agujero, mira. —Cuando Bella se iba a girar, detrás de ella no había nada, sólo otro camino por el bosque.

Bella se giró asustada y miró a Edward, que parecía divertido con la situación. Se acercó más a ella y le colocó detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se había colocado en su frente.

—Bella, mientes muy bien, incluso te habría creído su hubiese algo detrás. —Miró por su hombro y luego a ella sonriendo. —Pero desgraciadamente no hay nada.

Bella parpadeó.

—De verdad. —Dijo separándose de él. —He venido corriendo, perseguía a un conejo de ojos botones, con una de las orejas…

—Ah, sí. —Dijo sonriendo. —Suele correr mucho, aunque yo por ti no le seguiría. —Dijo susurrando. —Siempre tiene demasiada prisa.

Bella parpadeó otra vez y alzó una ceja.

—De verdad. —Gimió. —Estaba en mi casa, corrí hacia el bosque y me caí por un agujero.

Edward volvió a alzar una ceja antes de darse la vuelta y volver a caminar. Bella miró sorprendida como él seguía andando mientras la niebla lo cubría.

Ella nunca había estado en aquel bosque.

Era demasiado oscuro, un verde oscuro pintaba todos los árboles, casi no se podía ver el cielo por la niebla y por las copas de los árboles tan altos. Había todo tipo de plantas, incluso muchas que nunca había visto. El hombre se giró y la sonrió con una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Vienes?

Bella parpadeó y fue detrás de él corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Bella se colocó a su lado mientras Edward silbaba. Ella miró todas las plantas, había incluso avispas pero diferentes de cómo solían ser, eran más grandes y con ojos grandes y redondos mientras se posaba en las flores. Bella se sorprendió cuando la mano de Edward envolvió la suya.

Aunque suspiró cuando vio que Edward le hacía un gesto para que se callase. Edward pegó su cuerpo al de ella.

—No digas nada, Alice y Rose son demasiadas charlatanas. —Dijo en su cuello.

Bella se sonrojó.

— ¿Qué?

—No hables. —Dijo mientras volvían a andar.

Cuando anduvieron unos metros más, Bella no pudo contener el sonido que salió de sus labios cuando vio que todo estaba cubierto de flores gigantes, incluso más grande que ella y Edward. Había de todos los colores, azules, rosas, blancas, amarillas, rojas, moradas… Edward volvió a hacerle un gesto de silencio. Las flores se mecían con el viento, haciendo que Bella sintiese ganas de tocarlas.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Dijo una voz femenina.

Bella miró a todas partes, pero no había nadie.

—Sí, te lo pregunto a ti, chica de cabellos castaños.

Bella volvió a sobresaltarse, no había nadie. Edward se rió y le dio un toque en la espalda para que mirase a la izquierda, donde había más flores grandes y preciosas. Se sobresaltó cuando una apareció en sus narices de color rosa que la miraba con una línea alzada. Era más grande que ella y hermosa. Sus hojas de un color verde vivo se movieron mientras la miraba fijamente.

Bella sonrió.

—Rosalie, te presento a Bella. —Dijo Edward sonriendo a la flor.

Bella parpadeó mientras susurraba un ¨guau¨ y miraba a la planta sorprendida al ver que hablaba. Todas las flores se levantaron y la miraron mientras susurraban. Edward suspiró de cansancio.

— ¿Y bien? —Volvió a insistir la flor rosa. —Nunca te he visto.

—Yo me pregunto lo mismo.

—Vaya, así que eres nueva por aquí, ¿eh? —Dijo una flor amarilla colocándose al lado de la rosa. —Me llamo Alice. —Dijo sonriendo.

—Yo me llamo…

—Tenemos que irnos. —Dijo Edward colocándole una mano en sus labios mientras las flores se quejaban y gritaban.

Cuando se alejaron bastantes de las flores, que se habían juntado alrededor de ellos por preguntar por la nueva, Bella y Edward había conseguido alejarse y ahora se encontraba en un lago grande y cristalino donde había muchos árboles y no se veía el cielo por las copas de estos.

Edward la apoyó contra un tronco y pegó su cuerpo al de ella.

—No hables con las flores si no quieres desear haber nacido sin lengua. —Dijo muy cerca de ella.

Bella tragó saliva y asintió.

— ¿Por qué?

—Se las conocen como flores-charlatanas, hablan siempre que encuentran a alguien, y tú eres un nuevo bocado que probar, ¿entendido? —Bella asintió.

Cuando se quedaron en silencio, Bella se preguntó cuándo se separaría de ella, sentía que su vientre bajo se calentaba ante su cercanía al igual que sus mejillas. Bella pensó que la besaría, pero se decepcionó al ver que Edward volvía a sonreír con picardía y la cogía de la mano mientras caminaban, en silencio.

Pero nunca había saboreado un silencio tan dulce.

Cuando Bella pensó que sus pies explotarían, tiró de la cálida mano de Edward, haciendo que él se parase y la mirase fijamente.

—Me duelen los pies. —Susurró mientras retorcía los dedos de los pies bajo su vestido.

—Quítate los zapatos. —Dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella se sorprendió.

— ¡No!

Edward sonrió.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Mi madre…

Edward le colocó los dedos en los labios, haciendo que Bella le mirase con una ceja alzada mientras Edward sonreía sin dejar de mirarla. Cuando Bella permaneció callada, retiró sus dedos de los suaves labios de Bella.

—Aquí no está tu madre, Bella. —Ella frunció el ceño. —Aquí los límites los pones tú. —Dijo antes de seguir andando.

Bella se quedó paralizada, ¿acaso todo aquello se lo estaba imaginando? Se quitó los zapatos sin saber que Edward la sonreía, mirando cada gesto que hacía fijamente.

.

.

.

Bella estaba sentada en una gran y larga mesa en el extremo, mientras que Edward estaba en la otra, sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y parecían sus hombros más grandes y musculosos. Bella se mordió el labio y miró a todas partes.

¿Qué hacía allí?

Después de que hubiese hablado durante el camino, ambos habían seguido andando hasta encontrarse en medio del bosque una gran mesa con un mantel blanco lleno de café y pasteles. Bella sonrió y cuando iba a coger un pastel de galletas y chocolate, alguien le golpeó la mano.

— ¿No sabes que es de mala educación empezar a comer sin esperar a los demás?

Bella miró a Edward, que seguía en su sitio.

— ¿Cómo me has golpeado? —Gruñó Bella mientras se tocaba la mano donde le había golpeado.

Edward hizo más grande su sonrisa.

—Yo no te he golpeado.

—Ya, que yo sepa sólo estamos tú y yo. —Gruñó Bella.

—Recuerda Bella, no hace falta ver para creer. —Susurró con rostro serio.

Bella pestañeó unas cuántas veces antes de escuchar que alguien se aclaraba la voz. Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con un conejo, el conejo de antes. Sus ojos eran dos botones azules oscuros, sus orejas blancas de paño y una casi parecía caerse de su cabeza, descocida. Aunque fuese increíble, la miraba fijamente como si sus ojos no fuesen dos botones de coser.

Iba vestido con una camisa elegante y un reloj grande y de oro colgando. Bella sonrió al reconocerlo y lo levantó de las axilas para abrazarlo contra su pecho.

— ¡Dios, te he echado tanto de menos! —Dijo abrazándolo cada vez más fuerte mientras el conejo se quejaba. —Pensé que me moría cuando vi como mi madre te cortaba la cabeza.

Él conejo se quedó quieto.

—Prometo cuidarte mejor. —Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Edward sonrió mientras veía como el cuerpo de Bella parecía poco a poco más real, desapareciendo poco a poco mientras abrazaba al conejo con fuerza contra su pecho.

El conejo saltó de sus manos y se sentó en la silla de al lado antes de abrir su reloj y poner una mueca estresante al ver la hora. El cuerpo de Bella volvió a ser como antes, un poco espejismo.

—Ahora podemos comer… ¡rápido, es casi la hora de irme! —Dijo cogiendo una taza de café.

— ¿Qué hora tienes? —Preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

Bella le cogió el reloj del cuello, pero se sorprendió al ver que las agujas del reloj no paraban de hacer círculos y girar, un reloj completamente loco. Cuando sonó, el conejo dejó la taza de café sin ser probado y se fue corriendo mientras murmuraba unas palabras.

Bella pestañeó.

—Qué conejo tan raro. —Susurró.

En ese momento, la mesa se convirtió en una pequeña y redonda donde solamente había un plato de dulces y dos cafés. Bella gimió y se sobresaltó, los pies de Edward tocaban los desnudos pies de Bella, algo demasiado íntimo y que la complacía.

—Cierto, un poco loco. —Dijo Edward antes de llevarse la taza de café a sus labios.

Edward sonrió mientras veía la cara de sorpresa de Bella, intentando asimilarlo todo. Sus ojos castaños miraban a todas partes mientras sus manos retorcían el mantel de la mesa.

—Esto es una-a locura. —Jadeó Bella levantándose de la mesa.

Edward la agarró de la mano y volvió a sentarla con fuerza en la silla antes de sonreírla torcidamente. Bella intentó apartarse de él, haciendo que varias tazas de cayesen al mantel y se manchase.

—Estáis locos. —Susurró mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, viendo como Edward iba hacia ella sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

—No cariño, todos estamos locos. —Dijo yendo hacia ella lentamente.

Bella siguió retrocediendo mientras miraba como sus manos volvían a despellejarse y a salirle las cicatrices que siempre había tenido al lavar con jabón verde de su abuela. Se llevó una mano a la cara y la separó al sentir algo viscoso, viendo que tenía una herida en la sien, cuando se la había hecho en su casa. Su mano tenía sangre y parecía ir saliendo cada vez más, como en su casa.

—Estáis locos. —Susurró mientras retrocedía cada vez más rápido.

Edward iba hacia ella, llamándola con sus ojos.

—No cariño, todos estamos locos. Yo estoy loco, tú estás loca, el conejo está loco. —Dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Bella comenzó a correr hacia el bosque mientras escuchaba la sonrisa de Edward y cómo la llamaba. A pesar de sentir muchas raíces de los árboles arañándola y tirándola hacia atrás, Bella siguió corriendo mientras jadeaba y su corazón latía más rápido. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo podía salir de allí? Pasó cerca de las flores, que se golpearon alrededor de ella y la tiraban del vestido mientras Bella intentaba salir de ella, cogiendo su vestido e intentando salir.

Varias flores grandes le arrancaron trozos de su traje, haciendo que se cayese al suelo.

Se levantó rápidamente al ver que Edward se acercaba. Siguió corriendo y mirando hacia atrás. Se apoyó contra un árbol y suspiró cuando estuvo sola, totalmente sonriendo por haber escapado, ¿pero cómo volver? ¿Qué lugar era mejor? ¿Su casa o el bosque? Cuando abrió los ojos, Edward estaba enfrente de ella sonriendo.

Bella intentó escapar, pero estaba atrapada entre el cuerpo de Bella y el tronco.

—Recuerda Bella, todos estamos locos, sobre todo tú. —Dijo sonriendo. —La creadora de todo esto.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Recuerda, tú eres quién pone los límites. —Dijo antes de besarla en los labios.

Bella gimió al sentir los suaves labios de Edward con los suyos, cálidos y hambrientos. Las manos de él le rodearon la cara mientras profundizaba el beso. Los dientes de Edward tiraban de su labio inferior antes de separarse y mirarle fijamente con una sonrisa.

—Nos volveremos a ver Bella. —Y las empujó por los pequeños hombros.

Bella pensó que chocaría contra la corteza del árbol, pero no había nada detrás de ella. Intentó recobrar el equilibrio mientras Edward la miraba sonriendo y recordaba sus palabras, ella estaba loca, ella estaba ahora mismo en el suelo de la cocina con sangre y sola, totalmente sola sosteniendo contra su estómago la cabeza de su conejo que le había regalado su padre.

Bella cayó al agujero, viendo como Edward la miraba desde arriba y sonreía. Su imagen cada vez se alejaba más de ella, siendo como último, un reflejo de su loca cabeza que había imaginado todo.

.

.

.

— ¿Bella? Está despierta. —Afirmó una voz familiar.

Bella pestañeó y abrió los ojos, encontrándose en la cama de un hospital y rodeada de su madre, su abuela con aquellos glaciales ojos y… Edward.

¡Edward!

Bella abrió los ojos como platos mientras Edward le sonreía pícaramente, de espaldas a sus dos familiares. Cuando quiso hablar, Edward le hizo un gesto para que mantuviese silencio, ella asintió con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa. Edward le guiñó un ojo antes de girarse hacia su madre y su abuela, que permanecían paralizadas.

Bella se fijó en él.

Vestía como un médico normal, incluso su piel no era tan pálida como cuando había estado en… En donde hubiese estado. Su cabello parecía más real y sus ojos más bohemios. Su nariz era recta y su mandíbula fuerte, tal y como lo recordaba. Parecía tener unos veinticinco años o más, más mayor que ella. Bella sintió algo en su costado, y se sorprendió al ver a su conejo a su costado, con la cabeza cosida, y lo escondió para que su madre y su abuela no lo viesen.

—Me gustaría revisar a Bella a solas. —Dijo lentamente, viendo como por primera vez, su madre y su abuela obedecerían a un médico.

Ambas asintieron y se fueron de la habitación, cerrándola lentamente, haciendo que el silencio los rodease, aunque un silencio dulce como la otra vez. Edward se giró y la miró, acercándose a ella poco a poco mientras sonreía.

—Volvemos a encontrarnos, Bella.

Ella asintió, incapaz de formular una frase más… Aunque segura de que nunca más volvería a separarse de él. Sintió que algo se movía. Miró a su costado, viendo como el conejo de trapo y ojos de botones la sonreía, Bella soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y miró a Edward, que sonreía.


End file.
